A Remus Lupin Story: Moments in Time
by Laeni
Summary: A series of oneshots that piece together Remus' life.


**Title: **A Remus Lupin Story – Part 1: New Beginnings.

**Summary:** In this chapter: Remus is bitten, and he performs his first bit of maigc. The prologue (As it is one of the most important events in his life, I think.) to the *whole* fic.

**Pairing: **None as yet, as this is only his first year. Though there will eventually be SLASH.

**Rating: **PG, for this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns anything you recognize, and I own the rest.****

**Spoilers:** PoA and OoTP mostly, though there could be some from FB and QTTA, and *maybe* the other three canon books.

**Before-the-chapter A/N: **This _is_ my epic fic, though it is only the prologue. Err, not much else to add, really. Oh, and about Remus' parent's names…I don't believe we find them out in canon, so, I made them up. Oh, just for a bit of random information, this stemmed from an annoying plot bunny that _just wouldn't go away_, so I started to write and bam! I've got this whole thing planned…sort of.

September, 21st, 2003.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Prologue – The Beginning of the ****Beginning****.******

"AHHHHH!" The young boy – who was about 5 years of age –'s scream penetrated the clammy night air, sending shivers down those who were still awake spines, and consequently waking up his parents from their slumber.

These parents, upon hearing their child's scream, quickly got up, grabbed what looked like finely polished sticks from their bedside tables, and then ran off as fast as they possibly could while half asleep, in the direction that the scream seemed to be coming from.

When the two adults arrived at the clearing their boy was in, they were greeted with a terrible sight. What looked like a normal wolf, to anyone with an untrained eye, was attacking the young and very frightened boy, who had drops of blood coming from his shoulder.

"Stupefy!" The two adult's voices shouted almost simultaneously, brandishing their finely polished wands in front of themselves and aiming at what these parents, a witch and a wizard, knew to be a werewolf.

The werewolf in question was hit by both of the stunners, and as an outcome was knocked off the young boy, but unfortunately not knocked out.

The werewolf got up, shook itself as if it was getting rid of water, and ran straight ahead to where his attackers were. This time, though, the two adults in question both sent stronger stunning spells at the creature. The wolf had just been hit by both stunners, when an unexpected blue light appeared seemingly out of nowhere, and was headed straight towards the beast. The light hit the werewolf, and helped to, effectively, knock it out.

Juliette and David Lupin turned their heads towards their son, and then to each other, both thinking the same thing: 'Our son just did his first bit of magic!' That was when they seemed to come out of a trance and back to earth, and remember that their boy was bleeding.

They both quickly ran over to where the child sat, with blood running down his arm and torso, and silent tears running down his cheeks.

"Oh, my baby! Sweetie, sweetie, are you okay? Can you hear me?" Juliette cried.

A nod from the child, in response to the question.

"Did the big, bad wolf scare you honey?"

Another nod, and she flung her arms around him.

This time, a male spoke: The question, "Did the werewolf bite you, son?" was asked in concerned tones.

A nod was this time accompanied by some stuttering speech; "I...I think I mi…might've been, D…dad."

A look was passed between the scared, and cold, child's parents.

Taking a look at the wound on the boy's arm, David nodded.

"I didn't think that much blood could be caused by just a few scratches. Don't worry, Jul," He started in comforting tones "we'll take care of him, make him stronger. We'll all live through this."

Juliette Lupin picked up her child, still cradled in her arms, and whispered reassuring words into his ear.

"Oh, sweetie. You'll be ok, I know it. We'll take good care of you, your father and I. We'll make you as comfortable and strong as possible. We'll get through this, won't we Remus?"

And a five year old Remus J. Lupin snuggled up into his mother's arms as he was carried back to their house, not realising the full implications of his actions yet, and felt safe for the first time that night.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**End-of-chapter A/N:** The reason for Remus only having a letter as his middle name, right now? I haven't worked out a good one, yet. But, once I do know what it's going to be, I shan't change it. I like the way this sounds. But, for general opinion, what do you guys think would be a reasonable name for Remus to have as his middle name? And, if you can think of a reason, why that name?

Anyway, I hope you like. The next chapter will be up when I write it, hopefully that will be in two weeks time at the latest. Review, as it'll make me happy.

And thanks to: Sally, Bee and Beth who looked this over for me. I luff you guys! *hugs them* And to Beth for the title of the chapter. Yeah, Beth rocks. *nods*


End file.
